This invention relates to security devices for preventing unauthorized entry through windows or the like in exterior walls of buildings. More particularly, the invention relates to a locking bar that may be used alone or with other similar bars to extend across the window or the like and prevent entry even though the window glass may be broken by a prospective intruder. The device of the invention is particularly adapted for use in connection with basement windows in homes where a single bar is sufficient to prevent unauthorized entry; however, the invention is not limited to that specific application.
Security bars for doors and windows, especially those formed of glass, are often used to prevent an intruder from entering a dwelling or other building by breaking the glass either sufficiently to permit entry therethrough or sufficiently to permit release of the latching device. Examples of prior art devices in this field are shown in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,216 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,754 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,417 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,332 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,503.
While these locking bars are effective in many circumstances, they all have weaknesses that are vulnerable to the skill of a prospective intruder.
For example, while many are secured with a combination lock, padlock, or other positive locking device, they may be defeated if window glass is broken or otherwise removed sufficiently to enable a prospective intruder to disconnect one end of the bar or the other. For example, none of the devices shown would prevent an intruder from gaining entry through a basement window if the intruder broke the window glass and then mechanically disconnected the unlocked en or pivot end, for example, of the security bar.
It should be noted that none of the prior art devices shown in the patents listed above nor the device of the present invention is designed to prevent destructive procedures for defeating the security bar, such as, for example, a hack saw or other metal cutting means. Such means are not within the scope of security provided by the invention, but it will be understood that the majority of prospective intruders would be deterred from attempting to gain entry if the entry required such destructive and time-consuming procedures.
Accordingly, the security device of the present invention is adapted to assure against mechanical disconnection of the bar by a prospective intruder and to afford other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable from the prior art.